Optical mode-division multiplexing (MDM)—for example polarization-division multiplexing (PDM) or spatial MDM—are techniques typically known to increase the capacity and/or efficiency of optical transmission via optical fiber. Systems employing these techniques may use electronic digital signal processors (DSPs) to perform demultiplexing.